My world
by Ponicorn
Summary: It is about a girl who lived in a world. But a predator somehow teleported her in to Fiore. She then woked up in a room. She didn't know what to do. She then heard a voice. She waited till the door was opened. Then a man came in and asked her ' what is your name'. ' Uhhm my name'. 'My name is Ciel'. I am sorry for the spelling and the grammar. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, My name is Ponicorn. I am writing a new story. I am sorry if my spelling or grammar is wrong. If you do not understand the story please ask me and I will tell it to you.

I do not own anything except for my fantasy. :)

I am writing a story. It is about a girl who lives in a desserted world. Where only a few people live. Let us say that first there was 7 billion people and now 1 million people scattred around the world full of sand and destroyed buildings. The reason that so many people died it is because of the predators who haunt the people. The predators look like a big giant rocky snake with one eye that looks like a flashlight. If do not know what I mean search in the internet for `Journey´ that is a game and the world what I am talking about is based on that. The people are also dressed like that and they have magic. Instead of collecting carpets it is a magic barrier and you can use the magic barrier on someone or cast a spell in the barrier when someone is inside. The magic will be pressure. Like if you dive in water the pressure will hurt you. That is the magic of the people it cause for a slow and painful death. There are also a lot of tomb stones **(7 billion actually) **scattred around the world with names on them. Some of the tomb stones have a flag and some of them haven't. If the stones don't have a flag that means they are dead and if they have a flag that means they are alive. The flag will disappear on its own if you die. See it as a part of yourself. If your soul is gone so as your flag. Anyway back to the story. The girl is travelling around the world searching for other survivors. But then a predator spotted her. But this predator was different from all the others. He didn't killed her but looked at her. He looked at her eyes. Her eyes was different the one was blue and the one was silver. He looked and observed her. The girl was terrified. She was so terrified she couldn't even use her magic. The predator looked at her closely and he made something appear. It was a necklace. He gave the necklace to the girl. The girl accepted it and she wore the necklace. She looked at the predator and asked '' Why didn't you killed me? I am not saying that you should but I am curious''. The predator then made a light that was so bright that she covered her eyes with her hand. She didn't know what was happening. 'Am I going to die' she asked herself. She didn't know what to do all that she could do is wait. Wait for what is going to happen.

* * *

I am finishing the story later this is sort of an intro of the story. The story will take place in the anime Fairy Tail 3 months before the Grand Magic Games. It will get interesting. I don't if there will be romance or not. Anyway I will update it soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, My name is Ponicorn. I am writing a new story. I am sorry if my spelling or grammar is wrong. If you do not understand the story please ask me and I will tell it to you.**

**I do not own anything except for my fantasy. :)**

* * *

? P.O.V.

I woke up in a room. It was a pretty clean room. I tried to remember what happend... " Ugh, my head hurts" I said. Then I remembered it. That light, the predator, everything. 'Why... why did he bring me here. I don't understand' I said to myself. " What do I do". I heard then a voice coming closer to the room. I waited till the door went open. A man came in. He had black hair and red eyes. He then walked to me and said "What is your name? ". " Uhhm my name? ". "My name is Ciel ". He then sat on the bed next to me. I looked up him and I asked "Where am I?, Who are you? ". " My name is Rouge and you're in my apartment " he said. I stood up and looked outside of the window. I saw a village and a lot of people. " I do not understand, where am I exactly? This is not... this not my world" I said. Rogue then stood up and said " What do you mean by `your world´?" . " I mean this is not where I came from, this is not my home as if I was teleported to an another world". I looked at Rogue. He had a questionable look. I sighed and I walked to him. "I am sorry I am so frustrated and I am not feeling well". " It is okay why don't you get some sleep, call me if you need anything" he said. I then asked him " Aren't you afraid that I may kill you or do something bad to you?". " I don't think so, you said you're not feeling well and I think you're not capable of doing anything because of that " he said. " And I think you want to know where you are right know, you want some answers and I think that some of it can be answered. Please get some rest and will talk about it later". He then walked out the room and shut the door. ' Maybe he is right I need some rest' I thought. I then laid down on the bed and I closed my eyes. ' He was so calm and emotionless . Even though he was emotionless I feel like he can help me' I thought before I fell into sleep.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Rogue went to the living room and saw his exceed coming to him. She was a green cat with a pink frog costume. She flew over to him and said " Rogue Rouge, is she already up?". " Yeah, but she was not feeling well so she went back to sleep". " Okay, it is weird that she came out of nowhere Fro was surprised" said Fro. " Frosch would you me a favor?". " Of course, Fro would do anything for Rogue". " Would you mind saying here and watch over her while I go to the guild?" said Rogue. " Uhhm sure, you can count on Fro" said Fro while smiling. " Thanks I appreciate it. I'll be back, it won't take so long". Rogue then waved to Frosch and went outside. He closed the door and went straight to the guild.

Frosch wanted to know how the girl looked like so she went to bedroom. She slowly opened the door and saw the girl. She was sleeping. Frosch slowly approach her and looked at her. 'She seems to be in a very deep sleep. Fro will wait here so Fro can keep an eye on her'.

* * *

Rogue went into the guild and so his friend coming to him. His name was Sting, he has blue eyes and blond hair. Sting then asked him " Hey, Rogue. So how is she doing?". " She doesn't feel well so she is resting now". " It is weird that she came out of nowhere. She fell from the sky and landed on you. I think that is faith" he said. " I don't think that is faith. We happened to be outside and she happened to fell from the sky". " Well you're lucky to have a girl sleeping in your apartment" he said. " This is not funny Sting". " What's not funny, Rogue?" said a women. Rouge and Sting looked at the direction where the voice came from. It was Minerva and she was clearly waiting for an answer. "Nothing." they both said. " Nothing?. If you guys said so " said Minerva with a cocky voice. She then walked away. " We should be more careful who knows what she might do to her "said Rogue. " Yeah we should. Hey Rogue, me and Lector already bought the fish so shall we go to your apartment?". " Sure Frosch was hungry and I didn't have the time to buy it. Thanks Sting, now let's go". " Lector!? Are you coming?". " I am coming Sting" said the red exceed. Rouge, Sting and Lector went outside. Minerva then saw them leaving she know something is up.

* * *

**I will try to update every day because I have 2 weeks' vacation and then I have to go back to school. I have to prepare for my exams so that is why I am updating every day in this vacation. I have a lot of ideas for new stories but I only have two hands. I will try to do it. Anyway this the story I've been writing if you don't understand the story read the intro. Bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, My name is Ponicorn. I am writing a new story. I am sorry if my spelling or grammar is wrong. If you do not understand the story please ask me and I will tell it to you.**

**I do not own anything except for my fantasy. :)**

* * *

Frosch heard a closing door. She knew it was Rogue so she went outside of the room quietly and closed the door. " Frosch where are you?, I have some fish for you." said Rogue. " I am right here Rogue. Can Fro eat the fish now?". " Sure, here you go". " Lector do you want some fish too? We could eat it together". " Sure Frosch" said Lector. The two exceeds went to a table and they are eating they're fish. Sting walked to Rogue and asked " Where is the girl?". " Her name is Ciel and she is upstairs. She still sleeping I assume, so we'll wait till she wakes up". " Fine, this is going to be a long wait" said Sting irritated. They sat down on the couch and waited.

* * *

After long wait Sting fell asleep and the exceeds too. Rogue was still waiting it is almost midnight he was about to fell asleep until he heard a scream. Rogue was wide awake and rushed to the bedroom. Sting on the other hand heard it but he was too lazy to get up so he went back to sleep. He knew Rogue would handle it.

Rogue opened the door and saw Ciel crying. He went to her and asked " What happened Ciel?". " I had a nightmare. I am sorry I woke you up didn't I, I am… I am really sorry" said Ciel while crying. " It's okay you didn't woke me up. Are you okay?". " Yeah, I'm fine now I know it was just dream". Ciel wiped all of her tears. " Are you sure you are okay? If you need something I could get it for you?" said Rogue. " I'm fine really…. Thank you for your concern. You're so kind to me, I feel like I am just a bother to you, would you forgive me?". " You don't have to apologize and you are not a bother to me in fact you are actually kind of interesting" said Rogue with a little smile on his face. " Interesting how so?". " I'll explain it later in the morning it is now middle of the night" he said. " Oh.. okay I guess I'll go back to bed. Are you going to sleep too?". " Yes, I am". Ciel went to the bed and laid down. She looked at him, he was leaving the room. " Goodnight Rogue" said Ciel when Rogue was about to close the door. " Goodnight " said Rogue and then he closed the door. He went down stairs and sit down on the couch. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Ciel's P.O.V.

I woke up it was morning because the sunlight was falling through the window and it brighten up the room. I looked around the room and I saw a desk, a closet, two pots of plants and a chair by the desk. I stood up and smelled something delicious. I walked to the door and opened it. The smell was coming from the door next to her. She opened the door and saw a man with blond hair eating. She also saw two cats that were also eating with the blond man. The man looked at her and said " Hey Rogue, the princess is awake". He called me princess, I didn't know why so I just ignored it. Rogue then came out of the kitchen and said " Oh.. good morning Ciel, how are you feeling?". "I'm fine, may I ask who you are?" said Ciel and looked at the blond man. " Hmm.. Of course you may ask it princess, my name is Sting". " It is nice to meet you Sting and could you call me Ciel". " I could but I won't do it princess" said Sting with a smirk on his face. A pink frog then walked up to me and said " Hello Ciel, I am Fro". I was surprised it was a pink frog that could talk how is that possible. " How can that pink frog talk?" I asked with a surprised face. " Fro is not a frog Fro is a cat and Fro can talk whenever she wants". " You don't know what an exceed is?" said Sting. Then a red cat came to me and said " My name is Lector and I would gladly explain it. Exceeds are cats with magic powers. We also have wings. We came from the place called Edolas. You can say we are magical creatures, we come in different form and size". " Oh.. I think I understand it" I said. "Do you want something to eat Ciel, I assume you're hungry" said the black haired man. " Yes I'd love to eat something". He placed a plate on the table, I walked to the table and sat down on the chair. I looked at the food and slowly ate it. The food taste good it was in fact very delicious. I smiled and ate the rest of my food. Rogue then sat across me and said " So Ciel could you tell me where you came from?". I swallowed my food and said " I am from a place called Earth. It was a place full of life but now it is just a place full of sand and destroyed buildings". " What happened?" said the cute pink exceed. " Yeah, tell us about your world and how you came here" said Sting." Well…..Earth was once a beautiful place full of nature and a lot of people, but then something happened. It was a peaceful day when the predators attacked us. They were destroying all of the buildings, killing all the people they could find. When my family heard the news we took cover. We hid in the basement for a long time. My father and my brother would go outside to find some food. But one day they never came back. My mother and I were really worried, so we went outside to find them. It was so long since we went outside, when we saw what was outside we were speechless. The world became a dessert. All you can only see was sand and destroyed buildings. I was terrified of what the predators had done to our place. My mother ignored the view all she wanted was for father and my brother to come back. So we went to look for them but didn't went well as planned. When my mother want to look for some food she left me behind, I was tired so I went to sleep. She said she would come back but she didn't. When I woke up I was all alone, I cried for hours. I decided to look for other survivors so won't be alone. After a many years I didn't found what I was looking for but instead a predator found me. I was so terrified but he was different he just looked at me and he didn't killed me. Instead he gave me a necklace". I grabbed the necklace and I continued the story. " I accepted the necklace and I was very curious why he didn't killed me. He then made a bright light. I covered my eyes and then I woke up here". Rogue, Sting, Frosch and Lector looked at me. " You must had a hard life, left all alone. Well you can stay here if you want till you can go back to your world" said Rogue. " Thank you, but I have a feeling that I can never go back to the world I came from" I said with a sad face. " You said some of my questions can be answered right.. well my question is could tell me about this place?". "Sure, well you are now in a land called Fiore and it is a land full of magic, people who have magic are called mages. Mages earned their money from doing jobs. The jobs can be found at the guilds. Me, Frosch, Sting and Lector are in a guild called Sabertooth. There are many guilds scattered around the land, we are not the only ones. But our guild is famous because….". " Because we are the strongest guild in Fiore" said Sting finishing Rogue sentence. " I think I understand… thank you for telling me. Rogue do you mind if I stay here I have no other places to go". "Sure, I don't mind at all but there is one problem. Someone will find out about you and you might even get hurt" said Rogue with a worried face. He knew that Minerva would soon find out and he doesn't know if Minerva would hurt her. " If you join our guild then maybe you wouldn't get so hurt easily, but you must follow the master's rules. You also must be strong or else you can get kicked out" said the blond mage. "I don't know if I am strong enough but I know I can protect myself from any magic. I can cast magic barriers on myself, no magic can hurt me" I said proudly. "Really?" said Lector. "Well that's what my mother said to me and all of the people have the same magic in my world. No one has really ever hurt me before so I am not sure" I said while feeling stupid. They all sweat dropped. Sting sighed and said " Well we have to just believe in your mother's words, princess". " Let's go to the guild tomorrow to signed you up". "Okay Rogue, I hope everything would turn out fine". I already nervous about tomorrow who knows what might happen to me, all I have to do is wait.

* * *

**I will try to update every day because I have 2 weeks' vacation and then I have to go back to school. I have to prepare for my exams so that is why I am updating every day in this vacation. I have a lot of ideas for new stories but I only have two hands. I will try to do it. Anyway this the story I've been writing if you don't understand the story read the intro. Bye :)**


End file.
